familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Levy County, Florida
Levy County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 34,450. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 37,998 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Bronson6. History Levy County was created in 1845. It was named for David Levy, who served as a member of the United States Senate from 1845 to 1851 and from 1855 to 1861. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,658 km² (1,412 sq mi). 2,897 km² (1,118 sq mi) of it is land and 761 km² (294 sq mi) of it (20.81%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Dixie County - west *Gilchrist County - north *Alachua County - northeast *Marion County - east *Citrus County - south Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 34,450 people, 13,867 households, and 9,679 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (31/sq mi). There were 16,570 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 85.88% White, 10.97% Black or African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.96% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 3.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,867 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.40% were married couples living together, 11.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.20% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 26.60% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,959, and the median income for a family was $30,899. Males had a median income of $26,029 versus $20,252 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,746. About 15.00% of families and 18.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.80% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Bronson # City of Cedar Key # City of Chiefland # City of Fanning Springs # Town of Inglis # Town of Otter Creek # City of Williston # City of Yankeetown Unincorporated *Andrews *East Bronson *East Williston *Lebanon Junction *Manattee Road *Williston Highlands External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Levy County Board of County Commissioners * Levy County Supervisor of Elections * Levy County Property Appraiser * Levy County Sheriff's Office * Levy County Tax Collector Special districts * Levy County School Board * Suwanee River Water Management District * Southwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Levy County Clerk of Courts * Office of the State Attorney, 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Alachua, Baker, Bradford, Gilchrist, Levy, and Union Counties * Circuit and County Court for the 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links/Chambers of Commerce * Withlacoochee/Gulf Area Chamber of Commerce * Greater Chiefland Chamber of Commerce * Fanning Springs Chamber of Commerce * Cedar Key Area Chamber of Commerce * Cedar Keys National Wildlife Refuge * Goethe State Forest * Manatee Springs State Park * Cedar Key Scrub State Preserve Category:Counties of Florida Category:Levy County, Florida